


The Reason I Breathe

by Seblainer



Category: One Tree Hill, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke Davis will never forget the day the love of her life walked away, especially when he walks back into her life five years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason I Breathe

Fandom: OTH/SPN  
Title: The Reason I Breathe  
Characters: Brooke Davis/Sam Winchester  
Pairing: Brooke/Sam (Bram)  
Rating/Warnings: Rated PG. AU, Crossover, and Het.  
Summary: Brooke Davis will never forget the day the love of her life walked away, especially when he walks back into her life five years later.  
A/N: This isn't beta'd, sorry. Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own OTH and SPN, Brooke and Sam or Sophia and Jared and I don't claim to. I don't make any money for writing this story.  
Words: 1,690 words without title, A/N's and ending.

A/N 2: First part of the story is set around S8 of OTH and S7 of SPN. Second part of story/flashbacks are set around S1 of OTH and S2 of SPN. Hope that sounds right and the story makes sense. Also, for the sake of this story Sam got stabbed in S7 and Dean went to Hell in S7 instead of S3.

*The Reason I Breathe* One-Shot:

Now:

Brooke couldn't believe this was happening, that Sam had finally come back into her life. It had taken her three years out of the five that he'd been gone, to get over Sam leaving. It had been five years; five long, sad and lonely years, since he walked out of her life and never once looked back. Now here he sat at her kitchen table as if no time had passed.

She shook her head to clear it, and then quickly crossed the kitchen and took up a position near her silverware drawer where she secretly kept a bottle of holy water stashed. "What are you doing here?" Brooke asked as she smiled and pretended not to be scared out of her mind, as she wondered if Sam was possessed and was there to kill her.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry." Sam said and then he smiled just a little bit, hoped that it would calm Brooke down and when nothing changed; he lowered his gaze to the floor, as hurt and shame rolled off him in waves. The words hung between them and the kitchen remained silent for several moments as it sunk in that they were seeing each other again for the first time in five years.

Brooke forced back tears and the lump in her throat as she pretended that she was braver than she felt. She swallowed and spoke. "Sorry for what, breaking into my house at six in the morning? I have to tell you, Sam, you can do better than that."

At her words, Sam jerked his head up in shock and hurt and stared into her eyes. "I really am sorry, Brooke; sorry that I hurt you all those years ago, just up and leaving and not telling you where I was going."

Brooke forced down all the venomous things she wanted to say at that moment. She didn't want to have this conversation, not now, not ever. She especially didn't want to have it with whatever demon had possessed her ex-boyfriend. In an attempt to halt the conversation, she quickly moved over to her silverware drawer and opened it up, grabbed the hidden bottle of holy water that she kept there, before she ripped the top off and threw the blessed water onto Sam and in his face.

Sam flinched as the clear liquid hit him square in the face and part of him smiled inside at the fact that Brooke kept a bottle of holy water hidden but always ready to be used, after moment though, he laughed a little, shook his hair and wiped his eyes so that he could see Brooke again. "Nice shot, but I'm not possessed. I just missed you, needed you."

Brooke kept the bottle of holy water in her hand and she raised an eyebrow at Sam's words. "What? You mean you're just going to sit there after all these years and tell me that you missed me. I don't buy it. What in the hell is going on, Sam?"

Sam sighed and then began to explain why he had suddenly showed up at her door after all these years. "Dean's dead; he's in Hell because of me. He was the last family member I had left and now that he's gone, I just need to be around someone I trust, someone I love."

Brooke froze where she stood against the counter. After a moment though, she relaxed her stance and with a soft sigh, walked over to Sam, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "It's not your fault that your brother died, Sam. I may not have all of the details right now but I do know that no matter what happened, you aren't to blame."

Sam wiped away a few tears that had fallen down his cheeks and after a moment, he nodded and moved out of Brooke's arms. A few seconds later, he looked up to where she was standing, met her gaze and said, "Do you remember what I said to you the day I left?"

Brooke paused at Sam's words and after a few seconds of silence, she nodded that she did remember. "Of course I remember what you said to me that day. It's the only thing that's kept me sane during all these years of wanting you and missing you."

Sam smiled again and then he took Brooke's hands into his own larger one. "It still holds true, you know. More now than you will ever know."

Brooke kept a gentle grip on Sam's hand and after a moment, she helped him to his feet and the two of them left the kitchen behind, as they headed to her room where they would talk and let the healing begin for both of them. As they entered her room, the memory of the day Sam left played in her mind and she shoved it back into a dark corner of her mind. Brooke was determined not to let the old memory haunt her anymore, especially now that Sam was back.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

*Flashback* Five Years Ago:

It was a Friday night and Brooke had never been so happy to see the weekend as she was that day. She and her boyfriend Sam were going to spend some time together and Brooke was excited because she had not seen him at all that week.

Sam had been busy with schoolwork; and helping his father and older brother take care of the house they were renting, and Brooke had not had any contact with him all week.

As she got dressed and fixed her hair in the mirror on her closet door, the sound of the doorbell grabbed her attention and with an excited smile, she slammed the closet door shut and hurried to answer the door.

When Brooke threw open the front door a few minutes later, she could feel her heart pounding quickly and crazily in her chest as she stared at the boy she loved. "Sam, I missed you!" She said as she launched herself at her boyfriend who caught her in his steady arms, picked her up completely, and brought her back into the house.

When Sam didn't reply at first, but instead just kicked the door closed and brought her into her bedroom, that was when Brooke had known something was off with her boyfriend. "Sam, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Brooke tried again to get him to talk to her, especially when he set her down on the couch and sat down next to her instead of with her, in their usual shared chair.

After several minutes of silence between them, Sam finally spoke. "I have to leave, Brooke. My family is moving out of Tree Hill tomorrow. I know this is sudden and that we have only been together for two months and I am sorry that this is happening."

Brooke could not believe what she was hearing. Sam could not be leaving, no one, not even God could be cruel enough to take this beautiful, caring boy from her. She looked up and her eyes filled with tears.

"At least give me a phone number where I can reach you, Sam. I mean, this does not have to be the end of our relationship. We can still talk on the phone and see each other during the summer."

Sam sighed and shook his head before he pulled his girlfriend into an embrace. "I can't do that, Brooke. We can't see each other again or call each other either, it's too dangerous. My life is too dangerous and you know that. Before you get mad, let me explain. You remember when that guy broke in here last week and tried to attack you? Well, it was because of me. He was a guy possessed by a demon and he was trying to hurt me by going after you. Demons are real and they are very dangerous. My family and I hunt them and things like them."

Brooke paused and then after she got herself under control once more she asked, "What did it want? Why was the demon after you to start with?"

Sam swallowed and then answered his girlfriend's question. "The demon was after me and my family because we killed his friend and pissed him off. He decided to go after you, knowing that it would hurt me and probably make me do something stupid."

Brooke spoke as soon as she was sure that Sam was done. "So you and your family are just gonna leave and what, I should be happy that we even got two months to be together? I'm greedy, dammit! I want more and it's not fair!"

Sam didn't like to see Brooke so worked up, so instead of trying to come up with a reply to her words, he simply pulled Brooke close and kissed her. He hoped it would tell Brooke how much he loved her and that it would help calm her down.

When the kiss ended a little later, Sam released Brooke. "I don't want to leave you, Brooke. I love you, but my father says that we have to leave. Just know that every day I'm gone, I'll miss you and think about you because you're the woman I love and the reason I breathe."

After he spoke, Sam stepped away from Brooke who had moved to her bed. She sat with her back against the headboard and her knees drawn up to her chest as she hugged them and cried.

As she watched Sam through teary eyes, she vowed to learn everything she could about demons in order to protect herself and in honor of Sam and how much she loved him.

Tears made their way down Sam's cheeks as well and with one last look at the girl he loved and knew he'd always love, Sam turned and walked out of the room and house and got into the Impala with his brother and father.

*End Flashback*

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
